


Personal Research

by CaptainNeedsNoSleep



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Brief Mentions of Bondage, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Mercy says fuck, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, canonic age gap, mentions of spanking, submissive Moira, the word 'cunt' is not used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNeedsNoSleep/pseuds/CaptainNeedsNoSleep
Summary: There are people out there considering working throughout the holidays as annoying. They’d rather visit their families or loved ones, snuggling up under the Christmas tree and drinking hot chocolate with marshmallows. And there are those that find themselves feverishly digging through as much work as possible to get things done.Working on caduceus technology, for example, didn’t count as work for Dr. Angela Ziegler per se. She simply never saw it that way – she saw the opportunity in it. She got the funds she needed, more labs than someone that young should call their own and unlimited time to research and test the technology. It was not work but a gift and she would cherish it to its fullest. Which meant, in fact, being alone in the lab on Christmas.





	Personal Research

**Author's Note:**

  * For [8bitcyborg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitcyborg/gifts).



> This was written as a Secret Santa Gift held on my beloved home discord server 'Lovewatch'. I never wrote F/F before (in fact I never wrote in english before) so this is my first attempt on writing something about MoiCy. But you can say I enjoyed it very much <3
> 
> Here you go, dear Cy, this one's only for you (and me, because I love the pairing very much and I was happy to discover it was on your wishlist).  
> Have a wonderfull christmas and a happy new year <3

There are people out there considering working throughout the holidays as annoying. They’d rather visit their families or loved ones, snuggling up under the Christmas tree and drinking hot chocolate with marshmallows. And there are those that find themselves feverishly digging through as much work as possible to get things done. They do not distinct between holidays, work days or day times – they function until they solve their problems and only move on once it’s done. Working on caduceus technology, for example, didn’t count as work for Dr. Angela Ziegler per se. She simply never saw it that way – she saw the opportunity in it. She got the funds she needed, more labs than someone that young should call their own and unlimited time to research and test the technology. It was not work but a gift and she would cherish it to its fullest. Which meant, in fact, being alone in the lab on Christmas. 

 

As Athena was instructed to run analysis on her newest set of data concerning the nanite output of the caduceus staff, Angela leaned back trying to memorize how many cups of the brownish muddy swill called ‘coffee’ she’d had already. The sour taste in her mouth said too many but she had more to work on and she was cursing the weak human body her brilliant mind was settled in. Speaking of the brilliant mind – she’d need a break. Or at least some adrenaline to keep her awake for a couple of hours more. She liked the emptiness of the lab this holiday had brought. No constant bustle of people distracting her. She would exploit the emptiness and calm of the labs even if that meant she’d need to sleep for days once the holidays ended and all the overwatch staff returned to their respective work at the base in Zürich.

 

The door hissed open and she heard an exhausted sigh and then movement in the direction of only thing in the whole base no engineer or scientist could fix properly – the infamous coffee machine. Angela remained silent, fully aware that Dr. O’Deorain, still in her battle overalls sans the biotic converter on her back but, to her delight with the beret still on, didn’t see her yet. She smiled as she saw the black-ops scientist pour a cup of lukewarm coffee into a cup and how her back shivered slightly as she drank it with disgust but exigency.

 

Moira wasn’t startled as she felt Angela’s hands on her hips but smiled just slightly. “I knew I might find you here,” she didn’t even turn around but stayed where she was, leaning into the touch.

 

“You were searching for coffee or work, don’t lie to me,” Angela smiled while pressing closer to Moira’s back, crossing her arms around her hips. She smelled snow on her, then the stingy smell of gunpowder and stale smoke of cheap cigars.

 

“Just arrived from a mission with the ones we dare not to talk about?”

 

“Why don’t you just look up the mission rooster, sweetheart?” Moira smiled widely, baring her teeth and enjoying the only other soul on this base that could reach up to her not only in intellectual matters but in all other aspects of life as well. “Must’ve forgotten that our angelic doctor is not authorized to dig into the secrets of Blackwatch at all. That would just soil your spotless hands”.

Angela pressed closer, stepping into her space and bringing a leg between Moira’s. The curve of Moira’s ass in her tight battle suit brushes against Angela’s stomach. “That and the fact I’d like to smother my white hands in other ways,” she whispered between Moira’s shoulder blades.

 

“I have a debriefing to attend,” Moira pointed out, not escaping the touch of the smaller woman behind her. Letting Angela ask kindly for some time for themselves. Except, that asking kindly was not in both of their social interactions’ vocabulary. Asking kindly was ineffective and so Angela moved in front of Moira, sitting on the laboratory bench right in front of her, smirking.

 

“With whom?” she asked as she hooked a finger into the collar of Moira’s battle suit and directed the larger scientist between her legs. 

 

“With Morrison’s darker half, the brood lord himself,” Moira smiled softly, implying that there would be no chance to be late to this debriefing. Angela understood, looking up to her, innocent and pure like the angel she appeared to be.

 

“Then we have to be quick if you want to attend the meeting with my taste on your lips.” She buried her hand into red hair, tugging Moira down just with enough force she felt it was there, causing shivers down the scientist’s spine. “And the echo of my moans in your head,” she added and spread her legs.

 

Moira obeyed, mouthing at the fabric of Angela’s trousers beneath the lab coat and pressing her mouth into her heat.

 

“You must hurry, sweetness. If you will be late, then Reyes will punish you. But if you do it in time,” Angela whispered, moving her hips closer to the edge of the lab bench, grinding into Moira’s soft kisses, “I will reward my good girl.” Moira moaned, tugging at the trousers, pulling them from Angela’s hips in a desperate hurry. Placing her legs on Moira’s shoulders, Angela lifted her ass from the bench and let her drag the trousers down. Shoes were toed off quickly, tossed aside just as the trousers that followed.

 

Doctor Angela Ziegler, still in her black casual turtle neck top and lab coat on, smiled that vicious smile only Moira knew she could, while she was pushing the black silk of her panties aside to grant Moira the access she needed. She placed soft kisses in between her legs and stroked her thighs with her hands. Angela moaned softly while rocking her hips against Moira’s mouth: “You have only ten minutes left, darling. Eight, if you don’t want to be there all red-faced and sweaty.”

 

“Fear not, angel. Eight minutes are enough to make you melt,” Moira assured her between wet kisses on her soft lips.

 

“Not if you keep your mouth distracted by talking.”

 

“Make me think of my reward then.”

 

Moira noticed with satisfaction how Angela let out a shaky breath and moved even closer to the edge of the bench, using a hand to hold Moira’s hair. She closed her eyes then, tongue slowly moving between Angela’s hot folds, careful enough not to touch the clit yet. She would make her beg for it, would make her press her head into it, even in this small amount of time. Everything was just a matter of efficiency and Doctor O’Deorain was hell of efficient. Angela knew that by now.

 

Angela shivered as she spoke: “You, being such a good girl for me. Getting me off here so fast, so good. This will be rewarded once you’re done with the debriefing.”

 

A hum of approval vibrated between her legs and she gripped the edge of the table with her left hand harder then.

 

“I want to tie you to your bed. And then I’ll take my time with you, taking you apart bit by bit.”

Angela’s words made Moira press her thighs together and she felt the hot wave of arousal flooding her lower body. Only she knew which words this sweet, innocent mouth of Dr. Ziegler could produce. How her little hands brought the most delicious sting to Moira’s ass when they landed hard on it, both sound and sensation arousing.

 

“Once this analysis of nanite input is done,” Angela took a deep breath, “I’ll need some days off.” She continued in a casual tone and only the slightest hitches in her voice let Mora knew she was far away from being all casual and unimpressed: “I want to spend those days with you. Want to make you come again and again for being such a good, obedient girl. I want to eat you out like you deserve it, feeling you clench around my fingers or tongue.”

 

“Both,” Moira hummed into her wet slit, pressing her tongue into it.

 

“And when you’re boneless and have made a mess out of the bed I’ll put you in the tub, washing your hair. I want to kiss every inch of your perfect body then, making you feel good, smiling this smile of yours only I know. I want to  lay down beside you later, knowing you will sleep deep and well because you were thoroughly fucked and cared for like you deserve.”

 

Angela’s voice broke then and there was only room for breathless moans in her mouth.She guided Moira with them, the sound echoing in the empty lab. Once Moira was aware that Angela moved in rhythm with her, pressed her hand harder on the back of her head, burying her face between her warm thighs, she knew the blonde doctor wouldn’t last long anymore. She brought her lips on Angela’s clit and felt how the body in front of her shivered with a wave of pleasure. Moira’s fingers asked for entrance then and she pushed them slowly in, letting Angela set the rhythm. She glanced up and saw her torso move in waves, heard the reassuring moans and sighs. She knew Angela was biting her lower lip, eyes shut in pleasure and she’d loved to frame this picture and hang it proudly in her quarters because it was one of her favorite images.

 

“You’re not that eloquent, anymore,” Moira breathed her tease into Angela and smiled mischievously.

 

“Fuck, Moira…” was the only reply accompanied by a rather hard tug on her hair.

 

“Thought so, sweetheart,” and Moira couldn’t suppress a grin. Luckily, Angela didn’t see that one.

 

Angela pushed herself on Moira’s face and fingers a little more, her ragged breath signaling she was close. While her head was thrown back all the time, her body tensed and she brought herself in a more upward position, looking straight at Moira. Cheeks blushed, and eyes watered and of the deepest blues Moira ever saw in her life. They promised heaven and hell at the same time and she was glad to drown in them while she sucked on Angela’s clit and curved her fingers slightly in her, pressing with one free hand on Angela’s lower belly. She held her eyes on Angela as the other shut her eyes and her whole body shivered in waves around Moira’s fingers. She drank that moment as if she was dying of thirst and the sweet movements of Angela and her low moans were the only water she ever needed. With her lips still pressed tightly on Angela, she held her until her body calmed down and only her thighs were trembling slightly. With a last, soft kiss placed on the warm folds Moira stood and stroked Angela’s hair while she pressed herself against her.

 

“Am I your good girl now?” she purred, and Angela giggled with her face buried in her breastplate.

 

“The best girl I ever knew,” she whispered sweetly, then. “Now hurry, you’ll be late.”

 

“I won’t,” Moira stated confidently. With a glance at her comm she picked up her beret and turned to Angela, looking in her eyes: “Athena?”

 

“At your service, Doctor O’Deorain,” the AI chimed.

 

“Erase the video footage of the laboratory #278. The last…” she looked at her comm again, “eight minutes. Transfer a copy of the footage to my personal quarters in a secured folder. Authorization through me only, personal ID 1258_89.”

 

“This procedure will require your personal password and will be shown in the commanding sub files,” Athena informed, and one could swear the AI sounded a little bit offended.

 

Moira side-eyed Angela for a second.

 

“I won’t tell anyone,” she smiled.

 

“The password is ‘Morrison has a stick up his ass’ in one word, all small letters.”

 

“The footage is deleted, a copy is now on your personal computer, Doctor O’Deorain. How can I assist you further?”

 

“Tell Commander Reyes I’m on my way to the debriefing. That will be all for now. Thank you.”

 

Angela frowned jokingly while she jumped off the table and searched for her pants. “Really, sweetheart?”

 

“It’s for personal research only, Doctor Ziegler,” she smiled and adjusted her beret.

 

The blonde doctor smiled widely while putting on her pants and shoes: “You can study from life. And I guess you must study hard for a good research on the topic of…” she placed a kiss on Moira’s lips while standing on her tiptoes “… the specific question of how to be the best girl for me.”

 

“I will do my very best, good doctor.” Moira placed a soft clap on Angela’s ass and turned to leave, smiling as she disappeared into the dark hallway. “My very best.”

**Author's Note:**

> A massive HUG and a THANK YOU goes to  
> [lDormchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dormchi/pseuds/Dormchi) and [Mercurytail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurytail/pseuds/Mercurytail)  
> for their beta-reading (I'm sorry I gave you a hard time here and you were so patient with me! And to [Ziane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziane) for holding my shaky non-writer hand during the process and hearing me crying about writing. I'm happy to know you all folks - you made this possible <3


End file.
